stephen_and_michael_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith's Nightmare
A short story detailing Lilith's first meeting with Dahlia, and the events that unfolded afterwards. A good portion of it has been rendered non-canon, particularly Dahlia's characterization. Full Story “FUCK YOU!” Lilith screamed. “Lilith, please, I just...” “FUCK! YOU!” '' ''She let loose a Night Slash, cutting apart the curtains. Bruce stood by, shaking his head sadly. “Lilith, I’m SORRY, okay? I just… things weren’t working out, and I’ve honestly been thinking about this for sometime, and-” “AND YOU JUST FUCKING UP AND LEAVE ME FOR THAT LATIAS, HUH?! WHY? SHE SUCK YOUR DICK BETTER THAN ME, HUH? THAT LONG NECK DO THINGS FOR YOU I CAN’T?” “Lilith, that’s crude and uncalled for, she just… I feel I can be myself with her.” “You couldn’t with me?” Lilith snarled. “I never judged you. Bruce, I LOVED you. I never made you feel alienated or alone or-” Bruce sighed. ‘I just- Lilith, I didn’t feel a connection… I’m sorry, I had to do this, it’s the only way that’s right.” “Right from my arms to another woman, that’s right in your mind, eh Brucey?” “LILITH. You know me. You know Latias. We’re not bad Pokemon.” “No, Bruce. I don’t think I know either of you. Get the fuck out of here. I’m done talking to you. Bruce gave Lilith a sad look, then shook his head and left. A short time later, Lilith wandered outside, and sat on the porch, tears in her eyes. As she cried, she felt a presence next to her. She looked to her side to see that Ligant Michael had traded for recently… what was her name… “Oh… hi...” Lilith sniffed. “Er… Daria?” “Dahlia, dearie,” the plant smiled. “I heard crying over here and I just couldn’t bear to let anyone on this team suffer… are you alright?” Lilith sniffed again. “No. My… my boyfriend left me for some… some Dragon floozy...” “Oh no,” Dahlia said, stroking Lilith’s head, “you poor, poor thing. I’m terribly sorry to hear that, dearie...” “Yeah, well… whatever. I guess… I guess I didn’t know Bruce that well.” “It’ll be alright, dearie. You’re better off without the kind of man who would do that.” “Y-you think?” '' ''“Oh dearie, I KNOW. Trust me, men of his kind are not worth the trouble… uhuhuhu~” She chatted with Dahlia well into the night. She felt safe, comfortable, happy. Not totally happy, but some semblance of how she should feel. She closed her eyes and leaned in to Dahlia. This was good. “Remember dearie,” Dahlia spoke softly, “I will always be here for you.” Lilith nodded, tears still in her eyes, but tears that were slightly happier. “Thank you… Dahlia...” ''----One Month Later----'' Lilith awoke in her room to the sound of shouting. She awoke from her groggy stupor and wandered down the hall to the source. There, outside, was her trainer. And there was Nanael, and her little girl; the blue Kirlia was clinging to her mother’s dress, and looking rather nervous. “...the Sceptile, how the fuck can someone slice it open life that, it’s fucking unreal.” Michael was cursing up a storm, and looked distraught. “Michael...” Nanael said, concern in her eyes. “This is most troubling. But Bruce, Batty, and Dahlia are on the trail; Dahlia said she saw the killer head towards Eternia. It’ll be alright.” Michael sighed. “This is fucked. This is fucked… three of my Pokemon murdered in a single night… who the fuck could be so depraved?” Lilith turned her attention to the east; she saw something moving in a jittery pattern in the sky. “M-Michael!” she called out; her trainer turned and looked to where her gaze was focused. It was Batty; the Crobat was bleeding profusely. She crashed facefirst into the ground nearby; Michael and Nanael immediately ran to her side. Lilith stood back, standing near the little Kirlia. Michael and Nanael stood over Batty for a minute; then, they sadly walked back. Lilith knew that Batty was definitely gone. “H-h-how… how?” Lilith stammered. Michael gave her a look that shook her to her very core. “Dahlia,” he said. '' '' ''---The Next Day---'' Everyone was packing up. Lilith looked around sadly as she grabbed all of her belongings. Dahlia could come back at any moment, so they had to start moving to try and find Bruce. Latias had been sobbing the entire night, begging Michael to head out immediately, but Michael wouldn’t; he was steadfast in his belief that Bruce could handle himself. Lilith heard a tapping at the window. There was a Delibird there, one that seemed to be missing an eye and had scars on its face. Curious, Lilith opened the window; the Delibird tossed a package onto the floor and fled away. '' ''Ever the curious one, Lilith opened it. Inside was a video tape. Her TV was still plugged in; she went over, popped it in, and turned it on. There she was. Dahlia. She was smiling, a bit of blood spattered on her face, but she seemed very chipper. “Hello, dearie! I hope this reaches you in time; Michael is probably going to try and mount some daring rescue or some such nonsense. It won’t matter; I’m going to find you, and kill you all in due time! I just wanted to send something special to YOU, Lilith. I liked you a fair bit, dearie, and it hurts that I’m going to have to kill you… so I decided to do you a little kindness before your end...” The camera turned through the room; based on the layout and furniture, it was one of the rooms in the Old Chateau. The camera settled on someone tied up in a chair. It was Bruce. He was battered, bleeding, and he looked to be in great pain. Dahlia popped into view. “I remember how much he hurt you, dearie. How much heartache this man put you through. So, I decided… for you, I’d do this...” She produced a few Razor Leafs. She danced them between her fingers, then turned and looked coyly at Bruce. “Hmm, what to cut off first… Ah! I know what! One thing you won’t be needing anymore...” She shot the leaves right into his groin. Lilith felt sick; she vomited right onto the carpet as she saw Dahlia lift up Bruce’s bloodied genitalia. “Oh dearie, what a mess… hmm, what’s that Brucie? You’re HUNGRY? Well, lucky for you I have just the treat to fill your stomach! Uhuhuhu~” She used two vines to pry his mouth open, and forced his bloodied genitals in there. Lilith watched in horror as Dahlia continued; she cut off a foot, an arm, she gouged out an eye… and Bruce was alive through the whole thing. Finally, she wrapped a vine around his neck and squeezed, squeezed… and then it burst, and Bruce’s head went toppling to the ground, blood splattering over Dahlia’s face. “Oh dear… what a mess! I suppose I’m going to need to freshen up a bit before I come to finish you all off. I hope you’re happy Lilith; I got rid of the man who hurt you so. Hopefully that lifts your heart in your final hours on Earth. Tata for now, dearie! Let Michael know I’ll be waiting for him in Snowpoint!” She blew a kiss, and the video ended. Lilith fainted. '' '' ''---A short time later---'' Lilith trudged through the snow. She was absolutely shaken by what she’d seen; she’d likely have nightmares for the rest of her life. Latias floated up behind her. “H-hey… Lilith...” Lilith remained silent. “I… I want you to know… I’m so, so sorry what you had to see… It’s hard for me, but… it’s worse… worse for you… I didn’t… Oh god, Lilith, I’m so sorry.” She began sobbing hysterically. “Latias… listen, I just… I really… ugh, I ca-” A vine wrapped around her. She screamed; Michael and Nanael had already turned and were heading back this way, but the snow slowed them down. Ducky was floating slower due to the cold. It was just Lilith to stand up to the killer. Through the snow, she saw the accursed Lilligant’s silhouette. Latias was screaming and begging as she was slowly dragged towards the shadowy Lilligant. Lilith leapt forward and attempted to cut at the vines. She slashed, with all her might… and was promptly smashed hard in the ribs and sent flying. She fell in the snow a distance away, but she still got a clear view of Latias being lifted into the air by the vines. A vine grabbed her on each side and began pulling. Lilith roared in anger and dashed towards he vine again, attempting to cut them down. As she reached them, a sickening crack sounded out, and blood poured down onto her. Two halves of a Latias plopped down, staining the nearby snow red. Lilith screamed. “Lilith? Lilith, are you quite alright?” Lilith awoke from her daydream; she was leaning against a desk in the lab. Ducky was hovering over her, concern in his eyes. “My friend, you were mumbling quite a bit in your sleep… you seemed agitated. Are you… are you ok?” Lilith smiled weakly. “Of course, Ducky. Never better.” Ducky looked at her. She knew he could see through her lies. He always could. His eyes seemed to water up a bit. “Lilith… you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I care for you very much.” “I know Ducky,” she sighed. “I know...” Ducky gave her a sad look, and then slowly drifted back off to work with E on something. Some sort of blood test for Iris – or Gardy, as she called herself these days. She was very sick, and apparently they could help pinpoint what was wrong with the blood samples. Lilith shuddered. “Thank god it’s just a dream...” she whispered to herself. “That bitch is gone for good.” Category:Story Category:Pokemon RP